


you may think that i’m a brat (but I know what I’m worth yeah I’m where it’s at)

by thelittlejaybirb



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Baby Oh Sehun, Bottom Oh Sehun, Crossdressing, Daddy Kim Jongin | Kai, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Panties, Rimming, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, but jongin loves him anyways, sehun is clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlejaybirb/pseuds/thelittlejaybirb
Summary: The media knew all about Oh Sehun, the intimidating yet intelligent alpha male who always got everything he wanted.What people didn't know, however, was that the very same Oh Sehun behind the locked doors of his penthouse home, was actually a soft yet spoiled brat of a baby who, coincidentally enough, always got everything he wanted.That side of him, however, was reserved exclusively for his Daddy, that Daddy being Kim Jongin.





	you may think that i’m a brat (but I know what I’m worth yeah I’m where it’s at)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has Daddy kink and some other kinky stuff so if you don’t like it then don’t read it.
> 
> This is loosely inspired by the fic Daddy and His Princess by MissLalaMoon because I love that fic and Sekai so much so here we are.
> 
> I don’t have a beta so corrections are much appreciated!
> 
> Title is from the song “Sugar Daddy’s Girl” by Lauren Mayhew. I hope you enjoy reading!

It was no secret that Oh Sehun was a scary man. With one of the largest companies in the country under his grasp, it was not difficult to be intimidated by the man.

 

It also wasn’t uncommon to see his tall stature and serious stare on the front page of nearly every business magazine and newspaper cover, the young CEO had made quite a name for himself in the past few years, taking his father’s already successful company to soaring heights and elevating his status from a multimillionaire heir to a multibillionaire CEO in only a short period of time. It was more than evident that Oh Sehun was an intelligent alpha male that was not to be messed with.

 

Needless to say, with such success at such a young age, the media ate him up and the public knew about him.

 

The media knew all about Oh Sehun, the intimidating yet intelligent alpha male who always got everything he wanted when and where he wanted it.

 

What people didn't know, however, was that the very same Oh Sehun, behind the locked doors of his penthouse home, was actually a soft yet spoiled brat of a princess who, coincidentally enough, always got everything he wanted when and where he wanted it.

 

That side of him, however, was reserved exclusively for his one and only  _Daddy_ , that Daddy being none other than Kim Jongin, professional ballerino.

 

While Sehun made it a priority to keep a good reputation amongst the public and possible business partners, he also took extra caution in ensuring that his private life be kept confidential and near inexistent to the ever so prying eyes of the press. But then again, Sehun was rather positive that the tabloids would much rather write about the private lives of famous actors and idols than young billionaire CEOs like himself, which he was more than grateful for.

 

The truth was, in the sanctity of the bedroom, Sehun, while dressed in nothing but pastel oversized sweaters and pretty panties underneath, was submissive to his Daddy’s touch and would do anything for his Daddy’s kisses and praise— the polar opposite of the stoic and imposing figure he presented himself as to the public.

 

Outside the walls of his penthouse apartment, Oh Sehun was a formidable businessman who took shit from nobody. Inside the safety of his home though, he loved nothing more than getting pounded into the mattress by his Daddy, said Daddy calling him a good—no, the _best_ baby as he fucked him into sweet oblivion.

 

The very few people who knew about his relationship with Jongin assumed that it was Sehun who called the shots in the bedroom. They expected Jongin to be the stereotypical sugar baby who extracted money and gifts from rich men with just a simple pout of his lips. They expected Jongin, who had a pretty face and the most kissable lips, to be the submissive princess of a bottom that Sehun spoiled like there was no tomorrow.

 

Hell, even Baekhyun and Jongdae, two of Sehun’s oldest friends (and most annoying hyungs) who knew about his relationship with the other man assumed that Sehun’s dick was a frequent visitor up Jongin’s asshole. Which, while it did happen from time to time, was not as frequent as everyone assumed.

 

Little did they know that Jongin used those pretty lips of his to leave both gentle kisses and bruising possessive marks all over Sehun’s body, leaving dark red hickeys all over the younger man’s collarbones (and other places where said hickeys would not be seen by anyone but Sehun and himself) to remind him who exactly he belonged to. Little did they know that nothing could make Jongin’s mouth water more than the sight of Sehun dressed in nothing but Jongin’s sweaters and of course, the prettiest and cutest panties Sehun had gotten for Jongin and only Jongin to see. Little did they know that Jongin had damn right almost orgasmed on the spot the very first time his baby boy had dressed up so prettily for him, the pastel pink of the panties and stockings he was wearing contrasting beautifully against his milky white thighs.

 

It wasn’t like they hadn’t tried or thought about trying other things in the bedroom, though. Jongin wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had, on multiple occasions, fantasized Sehun tying his wrists to the headboard and completely having his way with him. They weren’t afraid to experiment and adopt new kinks and Sehun loved that he was able to just be himself with his boyfriend. In all their time together, Jongin had never made Sehun feel bad about himself and Sehun nearly cried tears of joy when he found out that Jongin was just as enthusiastic about the whole Daddy kink thing as he was.

 

Both Sehun and Jongin knew very well that being on the receiving end was not synonymous to being submissive and they did switch things up every once in a while to keep things exciting. However, both men have come to realize that they very much preferred Sehun being on his hands and knees as Jongin fucked him from behind. Jongin always found himself chuckling at the irony, nearly everyone who knew about them assumed that Sehun was his Daddy and he was Sehun’s baby but in actuality, their roles were reversed.

 

Like right now, Sehun was currently sucking— no, _deepthroating_ his cock with zero gag reflex whatsoever, taking all of Jongin’s length in his mouth. Sehun was extra talented with his mouth, there was no denying that. He knew how to tease Jongin, knew exactly what to do to get the older man riled up.

 

“Princess,” Jongin bucked his hips into his baby’s mouth, enjoying the warmth of Sehun’s mouth around his cock.

 

"Daddy," Sehun managed to gasp out, pulling away from Jongin’s cock with a wet ‘pop’ to look up at the elder with glassy eyes framed by wet tears.

 

It wasn’t uncommon for them to do this, Jongin would be on his laptop doing whatever when Sehun would simply get on his knees, free Jongin’s cock from his underwear and suck him off underneath the table. This would be especially great for Jongin whenever he was stressed with whatever work he had to do, just the simple action of his sweet baby sucking him off did wonders for his stress.

 

“I w-wanna c-cum,” Sehun stuttered out, squeezing his thighs together as he squirmed from where he was kneeling on the carpeted floor. “Daddy...l-let me cum p-please?”

 

“God,” Jongin breathed, soaking up the sight of his boyfriend, his masterpiece of a boyfriend, looking so pretty and desperate for him. “Cum for Daddy, princess,” Jongin said and Sehun was happy to comply, a low moan escaping his lips as he orgasmed, painting his abdomen with streaks of white.

 

"You're so pretty like this, Sehunnie," Jongin said adoringly, petting the younger boy’s hair and smirking in satisfaction when he saw that his baby’s cute little cotton panties were soaked front and back with semen trickling down his thighs.

 

"Was I a good boy?" Sehun asked, fluttering his eyelashes and gazing up at his Daddy, and holy fucking shit- the sight of him, on his knees and panting heavily, pretty parted pink lips and chin dripping with cum shouldn't have looked so angelic but it was. Sehun was _ethereal_ and Jongin could physically feel himself falling more and more in love with the man by the mere second.

 

"The best," Jongin cooed, bringing his baby into his arms and kissing the crown of his head as his angel of a boyfriend grinned up at him with all the happiness in the world, making Jongin’s heart flutter in his chest.

 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

 

It wasn’t often that Jongin had to leave for extended periods of time, but when he did, he always braced himself for the worst.

 

Saying Sehun would be upset and making a fuss over Jongin leaving for a few days would the biggest understatement of the year. Jongin was actually quite surprised that the ticking time bomb that was his baby’s temper hadn’t exploded earlier. Sehun was clingy by nature but without Jongin there to support him and cheer him up a little when Sehun’s work at the office got particularly stressful, made Sehun even _more_ fussy and bratty than he already was.

 

Jongin sighed, scratching the back of his neck as he remembered the time when he had to attend a dance performance outside the country while Sehun had an important meeting he couldn’t get out of. Jongin had only been away for a mere three days and yet Sehun had acted as if it was the end of the world. The CEO had pouted, whined and refused to do anything Jongin asked until finally, Jongin had enough of it and gave the younger man the spanking of his life, making it so that he couldn’t sit down without squirming in his seat for a good week or two. Sehun had still pouted at him during that timeframe but Jongin knew Sehun well enough to know that the younger male had secretly enjoyed that particular punishment. Sehun _did_ love a good spanking after all.

  
  
"My flight's tomorrow," he said softly, almost as if he was coaxing a small animal to step out from its hiding place. “Will you be okay?”

 

"Do you really have to leave?" his baby, his sweet adorable baby looked at him desperately, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

 

“I can always talk to the studio and ask if-“

 

Sehun shook his head before Jongin could even finish the rest of his sentence, looking down at his lap to avoid eye contact with the older man. “No, you should go. I’m just...I’m just being stupid and clingy,” he said the last part quietly but Jongin heard him anyways.

 

“You? The smartest person I know? Stupid?” Jongin quirked an eyebrow at him. “I don’t think so.”

 

“How long will you be away again?” Sehun asked, bottom lip already quivering and Jongin sighed once more, reaching out his hand to brush away the stray hairs that had fallen in front of the other’s face.

 

“A week at most,” Jongin said, grimacing when he saw the crestfallen look that appeared on his angel’s face.

  
  
“Y-You’re not l-leaving me, right?” Sehun’s voice was trembling, insecurity dripping from his voice and Jongin felt his heart break, he knew what the younger had meant by ‘leaving’ him and he hated it, hated that Sehun couldn’t see just how beautiful and perfect he was, hated that Sehun thought that he wasn’t good enough to be with him despite being the most amazing human being that Jongin held so closely to his heart. Jongin loved Sehun with all his heart and soul and so desperately wished that Sehun could love himself just as much as Jongin loved him.

 

While Sehun liked to think he had a cold exterior, Jongin knew from the very first time that he saw Sehun watching him with awe in his eyes in the front row of the ballet that CEO Oh Sehun wasn’t as cold and heartless as the media painted him to be. Over the course of getting to know and eventually, falling in love with Sehun, Jongin had come to know that underneath all those layers, Sehun was terrified of letting anyone get too close only to abandon him soon after. Jongin had made it his personal mission to remind Sehun (everyday if he had to) that he was indeed loved and Jongin would _always_ try his damn hardest to make Sehun never feel alone ever again.

 

When he reminded Sehun that he would indeed be leaving for a few days, he had expected massive temper tantrums, screaming and cursing courtesy of the younger man. He expected sheer amounts of pouting, whining and even a few vases and glasses being strewn aside as collateral damage to Sehun’s rather destructive brattiness, which, thank god, had only seen the light of day _once_ when Sehun was extremely cranky after having gone on a business trip for a week and had come back to Korea completely exhausted and ready to snap at anyone who so much as looked at him funny. Jongin had given the younger man a punishment he could never forget after Sehun had nearly destroyed the entirety of their living room, but that was a story for another time.

 

What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for his baby to actually start crying.

 

He took immediate action upon seeing the tears spill, placing two of his fingers underneath Sehun’s chin and titling it up gently so that their eyes met. Jongin waited for Sehun to meet his gaze before cupping the younger’s face with his hands, holding him so tenderly, so sweetly, the intimacy of it all making Sehun’s insides want to melt. “I’d never dream of leaving you.”

 

At that, Jongin leaned in closer, sharing a kiss with the man he very much considered as the love of his life.

 

“I love you,” Jongin said and every bit of Sehun’s brain was rendered frozen at those three words. Regardless of how many times Jongin uttered those three words to him, Sehun couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that someone as perfect as Jongin would have ever fallen in love with him, much less stay with him for this long. “Don’t ever forget that.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“I love you more,” Jongin replied, wrapping his arms around Sehun and pulling him to his chest, the younger man melting into the warm touch.

 

They had stayed like that for a while, Sehun playing with a loose thread on the sleeve of Jongin’s hoodie as the elder stroked Sehun’s soft black hair.

 

At one point, Sehun’s breath had hitched and Jongin let out a small grin before looking down at the younger man’s face to confirm whether or not he had dozed off.

 

Upon seeing the way Sehun’s long eyelashes lay against his cheeks, how his and how those pretty pink lips parted into a perfect little ‘o’, Jongin resisted the urge to smother Sehun right then and there.

 

Call him a sap but Jongin would forever be enthralled by how peaceful and angelic Sehun looked like while sleeping. Jongin was by no means religious but he was a firm believer that a sleeping Sehun had a literal halo around his head, glowing as bright and as heavenly as Sehun himself.

 

When his baby was _awake_ , however, was a completely different story.

 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

 

Jongin had spent the next morning cooking Sehun’s favorite dishes for breakfast in an attempt to try to get his baby to cheer up a little. The dancer had woken up at asscrack o’ clock in the morning to make a big breakfast for his baby, knowing full well that Sehun had a busy day of work ahead of himself and that he would more or less be grumpy the whole day, especially with the knowledge that there would be no Jongin waiting for him when he got home from a long day at work.

 

Drizzling the maple syrup on the stack of pancakes, Jongin cringed at the amount of sugar he put in Sehun’s breakfast, knowing full well that it probably wasn’t ideal to have fluffy pancakes with a mountain of sweet toppings so early in the morning— but then again, if a little indulgence in sweets would make Sehun happy, then Jongin would have to comply. He was whipped for Sehun like that.

 

Unfortunately, Sehun was still a little bit pouty from the night before and Jongin was left to deal with the full extent of Sehun’s brattiness.

 

“Daddy,” Sehun breathed against the skin of the older man’s neck, his arms wrapped around Jongin’s waist as the elder placed the plates onto the table.

 

Jongin turned his head to face Sehun, the latter sporting a sour expression on his face. Anyone else would have found Sehun’s disapproving expression to be terrifying, but for Jongin, a pouting Sehun was still one of the cutest things to ever exist. Hell, Sehun could roll in a puddle of mud and Jongin would still think he was adorable, proving just how astronomically whipped he was for the man he very much considered his soulmate and the love of his life.

 

“Hunnie,” Jongin said slowly, successfully catching Sehun’s attention. “Do you want Daddy to feed you?”

 

Sehun nodded at that and internally, Jongin did a little victory dance when he saw that little upward curl of Sehun’s lips.

 

Not wasting any time, Jongin pulled the younger man to his lap and started placing small bits of food in front of his mouth. “Who’s Daddy’s little angel?”

 

“Me,” Sehun answered automatically, parting his lips as his Daddy held a strawberry to Sehun’s mouth, patiently watching Sehun nibble on the fruit.

 

“Yummy?”

 

“Not as yummy as Daddy,” Sehun answered before sliding his tongue around Jongin’s fingers, licking the other man’s digits clean from the sticky strawberry juice. “But yummy.”

 

Jongin considered that a victory and cooed, giving his baby little kisses all over his face and whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he was smiling again.

 

“Please be good while Daddy’s away,” Jongin pet Sehun’s hair, running his fingers through the soft locks and gently massaging his baby’s scalp. “Daddy will be back soon, angel.”

 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

 

Later that evening, Sehun, after he had slightly gotten over the fact that Jongin had indeed boarded a plane to leave the country, had taken to pouting by himself in his and Jongin’s shared bed, laying on his tummy as he waited for his Daddy’s promised text.

 

Letting out an impatient sigh, Sehun checked the lock screen of his phone once more, the frown on his face deepening when he saw nothing but Jongin’s grinning face staring back at him. Sehun had set the photo as his lock screen a few months back when he introduced his Daddy to the wonderful world of modern technology and showed him the art of taking selfies— blessing Sehun with dozens of adorable (albeit a little blurry) selfies.

 

His eyelids were just about to close when a loud ding from his phone had indicated that he had gotten a text from Daddy.

 

From: Daddy♡

 

_hey baby, my flight got delayed. i’ll get to the hotel later than expected. don’t wait up for me, yeah? go to sleep, baby._

 

To: Daddy♡

 

_i miss you already, nini_

 

From: Daddy♡

 

_I miss you too, Sehunnie._

 

Putting his phone aside, Sehun sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fists. He wasn’t usually this clingy with Jongin but work at the company had been extra stressful lately and he wanted nothing more than to spend time with his boyfriend.

 

Pouting, Sehun gingerly let his fingers trail to where the lacy hem of his panties were sitting, fingering at the delicate embroidery. Daddy had told him to go to sleep but he was a little bit of a brat, and he didn’t really feel like listening...and by the looks of the growing bulge in his underwear, he wasn’t going to get a wink of sleep anytime soon.

 

Chewing on his bottom lip, Sehun got on his knees before peering underneath the bed and reaching around until his hand came in contact with an ever so familiar box, one that hadn’t seen the light of day in quite some time.

 

Maybe he could _play_ with his _toys_ to keep him occupied while Daddy was gone.

 

 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

 

The next day, Sehun arrived at work looking even more pissed off than usual, sporting dark bags under his eyes and looking as if he was ready to murder someone— the dark aura he was exuding signaling that no one dare speak to him unless they wanted their heads to get ripped off.

 

No one dared to bother him as he stalked towards the elevator, practically seething as he stormed through the halls leading to his office and slamming the door behind him.

 

"I wonder what's gotten into him," one of the passing department heads whispered to his colleague.

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door that lead to his office, Sehun was currently sporting the start of a migraine, massaging at his temples in an attempt to soothe his growing headache.

 

He tried not to bring his personal problems to the office, he really did, but on top of Jongin not being there when he awoke this morning to give him his morning kisses, he had woken up feeling under the weather and definitely not in the mood to do any work whatsoever— especially the large stack of papers he found on his desk as soon as he arrived.

 

Sehun was torn between wanting to fling either the papers or himself out the window when a timid knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

“Come in,” he said in a surprisingly level tone, praying to every god out there that it wasn’t his secretary Johnny informing him that he would have to sign even _more_ papers.

 

Unfortunately for the CEO, his prayers were only half answered, considering it wasn’t his secretary Johnny who entered the room but a young intern Sehun didn’t recognize.

 

"S-Sir?" the intern stuttered, practically shaking like a leaf.

 

"What is it?" Sehun questioned, eyes practically seething as he watched the intern visibly shrink back in fear.

 

Normally Sehun would've been nicer to the kid (who looked like he was ready to piss himself) but he hadn't been able to sleep all that well last night. Desperate for at least some sort of stimulation, he had jerked off. Shoving delicate fingers up his ass and whining for Daddy to fuck him into the mattress, even making use of toys that he hadn’t seen the light of day in quite a while, a pretty purple vibrator along with a cockring. Though the toys were by no means Jongin, Sehun had to make do with what he had before eventually falling asleep with dried come all over his stomach and thighs. It was icky, yes, but Sehun often got sleepy after reaching his orgasm and by now he was very much used to Daddy always being there to clean him up after.

 

If he wasn’t missing Jongin so much, he would have been more behaved but Jongin was thousands of miles away and Sehun could feel his mood dampening by the minute.

 

“S-Sir, J-Johnny told me to tell you to sign these files as s-soon as possible,” the intern said with a gulp, sensing the freezing cold aura around the CEO and wanting nothing more than to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

 

Sehun sighed, leaning back in his chair. “I’m busy right now. Tell Johnny I’ll get back to them later,” he said in a dismissive tone. “And tell Johnny to make sure _no one_ bothers me for the next hour or so, including him.”

 

“Yes sir,” the intern answered, making a quick bow before scurrying out of the room, shutting the door close and leaving Sehun to his thoughts once again.

 

As a matter of fact, Sehun was currently wearing his favorite pair of panties (that just so happened to be his Daddy's favorite pair too) underneath his expensive work slacks, they were a white cotton pair with a pink lace trim and a pink bow on the front, accompanied by some matching thigh highs and garter belts that would have looked perfectly innocent if the wearer of them wasn’t a grown ass man with a growing erection.

 

Ghosting his fingers over his crotch, Sehun let himself imagine that instead of himself, it was his Daddy doing this to him, leaving teasing, barely-there touches all over his affectionately dubbed ‘Princess parts’.

 

The very thought of his Daddy was enough to make him combust.

 

He couldn't take it anymore.

 

Muttering a few curses under his breath, Sehun unbuttoned his dress shirt all the way down before fumbling with his belt and yanking his pants down to his ankles, revealing his erect cock standing prettily against his panties, beads of pre-cum already leaking from the tip. He looked fucking _delicious_ if he did say so himself, it was just too bad that no one was around to see.

 

Whipping out his phone, Sehun wasted no time in opening the camera application and snapping a few pictures of himself in those lovely panties, knowing that his Daddy would very much appreciate them.

 

To: Daddy♡

 

_Your baby misses you_

 

Sehun sent both the message and the pictures, licking his lips as he waited for his Daddy’s reply, rubbing his legs together slightly and enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric against his skin.

 

Sehun loved wearing panties. He loved how comfortable and soft they were and just how good they looked on him. He wasn’t vain by any means, but he would be lying if he said that he didn’t appreciate the way panties hugged both his dick and ass, prompting him to exchange boring boxers and briefs for the cutest panties money could buy.

 

He only had to wait a few seconds for a response, nearly dropping his phone when he saw that Jongin was calling him.

 

"Hi baby princess,” Daddy greeted as Sehun pressed his phone to his ear, husky voice sending shivers down Sehun’s spine. “I saw the pictures you sent me," His daddy’s tone deepened slightly and Sehun had to bite his bottom lip to keep a moan from tumbling out of his mouth.

 

"Daddy," he practically whined into the phone, fingers reaching up to his bare chest to tweak at his nipples, imagining that it was his Daddy’s large hands playing with the sensitive little nubs.

 

"How are you?"

 

"Daddy, you left me," Sehun accused, a pout already making its way to his lips. “I miss you.”

 

"Princess, I told you I'll be back as soon as I could, right?”

 

"But Daaaadddyyyyy,” Sehun whined. “I’m boooorreed and I wanna playyyyy.”

 

“I promise I'll be home soon,” Daddy replied in what could actually be considered a fucking _purr_. “And when I do, I’ll be sure to fuck my princess on every surface in the house.” Sehun let out another choking noise at that, briefly letting himself bask in the thought of all the naughty things he and Daddy would be doing once Daddy got home.

 

"Are you being naughty?"

 

"No, Daddy" Sehun answered as sweetly as he could. "I'm a good boy."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I was lonely last night and I had to play by myself," Sehun told him.

 

A sigh could be heard from the other side of the line. "Are you being nice at least?”

 

“Yes,” Sehun gasped, chewing on his bottom lip as he let his fingers trail down from his chest all the way down to his crotch, slowly pulling his panties down to tease himself.

 

"Princess," Daddy's voice was stern. "Play nice. You know Daddy doesn’t like it when you don’t behave.”

 

"But Daddy," Sehun groaned, and if he was standing, he was pretty sure he would be stomping his feet on the floor like the petulant brat that he was. "I can't even play because you're not here.”

 

"I thought you were Daddy's little angel?”

 

"But I'm also his slutty little princess," his response was automatic.

 

"Why do I even bother," Daddy sighed from the other line and Sehun swallowed down the urge to giggle at his Daddy’s tone. “You _like_ being punished.”

 

“Need your cock in me," the younger man replied. “Need you to spank me.”

 

"Hmmm," Daddy hummed. “Is my baby wet for me already?"

 

"I'm playing with myself," Sehun confessed. “Daddy, I’m being really really naughty.”

 

"Oh, princess," Daddy sighed. “Does Daddy have to punish you for being naughty?”

 

"Yes!” Sehun answered enthusiastically, shivering in arousal at the thought of Daddy spanking him, leaving bright red hand marks all over his otherwise smooth and unblemished buttocks. “Daddy, p-please.”

 

“Please what, baby doll?”

 

“Please punish me,” Sehun begged. “I-I’ve been s-such a bad boy. I d-deserve to be p-punished.”

 

“You’d enjoy that too much.” Daddy said. “It’s hardly a punishment if you like it, Sehunnie.”

 

“But Daddy, I’ve been so bad.”

 

"Well," Daddy started, voice getting more and more suggestive, and Sehun can hear the sound of a zipper going down from the other line. "I can never really say no to my baby, can’t I?”

 

"Daddy loves spoiling his baby,” Sehun replied matter-of-factly.

 

"He loves touching his baby too," Daddy said, following it with a throaty hum that instantly makes Sehun’s cock sit up and take notice. "Daddy misses you, you know.”

 

Sehun smiled at that, trailing his free hand down his stomach until his fingers close loosely around himself, not really stroking yet, but just gently hovering across the shaft as he grows fully hard.

 

“I miss you too, Daddy.”

 

“Daddy can’t wait to taste you again when he gets home.”

 

Sehun let out a whine at that, feeling his cheeks heat up as his grip tightened around his cock, widening his legs further for easier access and closing his eyes, paying no mind to the fact that he was in his office where anyone could walk in on him any second— and instead imagining that both he and his boyfriend were in their shared bedroom.

 

"I can’t wait to see you again, Sehunnie,” Daddy breathed and Sehun could feel his heart hammer in his chest. "I bet you’re so impatient too. So needy for me— so needy for Daddy’s cock to fill you up.”

 

Sehun made a little choking noise at the back of his throat as he stroked faster and let out a string of pitchy little kitten mewls.

 

"Do you like that?" Daddy asked and Sehun’s mind immediately flashed images of Daddy’s body—Daddy’s body pressed close to him, behind him, Daddy’s cock stretching him and filling him up. The memory sent a wave of hot pleasure through Sehun, the man making another sound from far back in his throat, a noise that made his Daddy echo it with a groan of his own.

 

"D-Daddy...” Sehun could hear faint, wet sounds in the background, and Sehun can feel his grip almost crushing his phone because— _oh_ , that’s the sound of Jongin’s hand on his cock.

 

"Are you thinking about me fucking you?"

 

"Y-yes," Sehun moaned, imagining his boyfriend pinning him down with that toned body of his, imagining his legs being lifted up, the mental image alone making his hand move faster now—and he's getting _really_ close.

 

“Are you close, darling?”

 

“Y-Yes, Daddy,” Sehun answered, throwing his head back as tears started forming in his eyes.

 

“Then cum for me, baby,” Daddy said and Sehun didn’t need to be told twice, his release making a total mess in his lap.

 

“You did so good, baby,” Daddy cooed, showering Sehun with praises and sweet nothings as Sehun lazily cleaned himself up.

 

They talked for a while after that, Jongin reminding the younger male to eat and to not stress himself out.

 

“Baby, I have to hang up now,” Jongin said apologetically and Sehun pouted begrudgingly. “But don’t stress yourself out, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Sehun replied before bidding his Daddy goodbye.

 

He couldn’t wait for his Daddy to come home...and to come _in him_ too.

 

                          ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

 

On the day of Jongin’s return, Sehun had planned to wait for Jongin at the airport like the romantic boyfriend that he was but Jongin had insisted that he stay at home and wait for him, pointing out that a dramatic reunion at the airport wouldn’t really be good for Sehun if he wanted to maintain his intimidating CEO imageand Sehun had reluctantly agreed, but not before spamming his boyfriend’s phome with messages containing dozens upon dozens of sad emojis and emoticons.

 

Sehun had practically hurled himself at the older man the second Jongin had arrived home and locked the door behind him, crashing their lips together and wrapping his legs around his waist, Jongin pinning him to the wall and hungrily kissing him back like they were recreating the scene from The Notebook, but much filthier.

 

“Baby...” Jongin let his fingers tangle in Sehun’s hair, feeling a shiver of arousal run down his spine when he felt Sehun’s lips trail down his neck.

 

“Missed you,” Sehun said against the other man’s skin, inhaling Jongin’s musky scent that he loved so much.

 

“I missed you too, Sehunnie,” Jongin replied, tightening his grip on Sehun. “You were such a naughty baby, sending me those pictures of you,” he hummed thoughtfully, rubbing his finger along the ruffled hemline of his lover's panties, stroking at the rough material that contrasted with the soft skin of Sehun’s inner thighs. “And yet here I am, spoiling you. Why do you think that is, huh?"

 

"Because you love me," Sehun replied with a smug smile, resting his cheek against his Daddy’s shoulder.

 

“Can’t argue with that,” Jongin said as Sehun started sucking on the skin of his neck.

 

“Bedroom, Daddy,” Sehun whined and Jongin didn’t need to be told twice, tightening his hold on Sehun before making his way to their bedroom.

 

                          ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

 

Jongin pushed his boyfriend onto the bed with his hands almost immediately falling to Sehun’s ass, squeezing the supple muscle and eliciting a breathy string of moans from Sehun in return.

 

"Daddy missed you so much, Sehunnie.” Jongin whispered, detaching his lips from Sehun’s own to pull his shirt off before letting his gaze fall to Sehun’s body— fully admiring every curve and muscle that he hadn’t seen (and touched) in what felt like forever.

 

“You're so beautiful, baby,” Jongin praised with a hungry lick of his lips.

 

Sehun blushed at the compliment. He was wearing a pair of white frilly panties along with matching thigh highs that did absolute wonders for his already beautiful long legs. He would have opted for pink lingerie but he almost always went with pink and though he knew how much his Daddy loved seeing him in the color, it wouldn’t hurt to change things up a bit by wearing supposedly ‘angelic’ white lingerie.

 

Jongin felt him self get even harder at the sight of Sehun’s bulge in those sinful panties, a wet patch of pre-cum staining the front of the underwear.

 

"D-Daddy, I need y-you,” Sehun stuttered with a squirm, his cheeks flushed a rosy pink as he gazed up at Jongin through his eyelashes, fluttering them in a way that he knew his Daddy wouldn’t be able to resist.

 

"I know, baby. You’re always so needy for Daddy, huh? Always such a needy princess for me,” Jongin sighed as he pulled off the rest of his own clothes, his hard cock slapping against his stomach.

 

Sehun licked his lips at the sight of his Daddy’s cock, his heart hammering in his chest as Jongin leaned in closer and closer.

 

"Turn around, princess. Daddy wants to see that cute butt of yours.”

 

Sehun complied, wasting no time in turning around to present his ass to his Daddy, teasingly wiggling it a bit as he buried his face into a pillow.

 

"Always such a good boy for Daddy,” Jongin whispered lovingly, reaching out to slip his fingers underneath the fabric of Sehun’s panties before pulling them down Sehun’s legs.

 

Taking the two plump globes in both his hands, Jongin began to massage Sehun’s ass, squeezing the pliable yet firm flesh and smirking when Sehun let out the most delectable needy moans.

 

Jongin slowly spread Sehun’s asscheeksapart, cock dripping at the sight of Sehun’s tiny hole. It always amused Jongin that how no matter how many times he and Sehun fucked, it always stayed so tight— almost like he was a virgin, which Jongin _knew_ was very far from the truth.

 

"What a pretty little hole," Jongin ran his thumb over the ring of muscle slowly, pressing slightly on Sehun’s perenium and teasing the younger man.

 

“Daddyyyyyy, I need you inside me!”

 

Jongin leaned down to press a small kiss to the small of Sehun’s back. “Be patient, baby. Daddy still needs to prep you,” Jongin said, leaning over to the bedside table to retrieve a small bottle of lube from the drawer.

 

Pressing a kiss to Sehun’s hole, Jongin flicked his tongue over the sensitive area, making Sehun gasp.

 

Sehun’s moans were music to Jongin’s ears and the elder’s smirk widened upon hearing those pleased little whimpers begging for more.

 

He licked once more, gripping onto Sehun’s cheeks and spreading them further apart before plunging his tongue  into Sehun’s ass, sucking a little and only pulling away to get a breath of air before sticking back in again, licking as deep as he could into Sehun.

 

"D-Daddy!” Sehun gasped, mouth falling into a perfect little ‘o’ as his hair fell to his face. “I-It tickles!” He exclaimed, only earning a hum from Jongin as the older man continued to suck and lick at his asshole.

 

"Daddy, please I need your cock inside me. I need you, Daddy,” Sehun whimpered with an impatient squirm as Jongin clicked open the bottle of lube, coating his fingers with a generous amount.

 

"Faster, Daddy!” Sehun demanded, earning himself a sharp slap to the back of his thigh.

 

“Don’t be a brat,” Jongin scolded lightly, keeping his clean hand on Sehun’s thigh to rub at the spot he slapped, using the other to spread the lube on Sehun’s tight asshole.

 

“P-Please Daddy, your b-baby needs your b-big c-cock.”

 

Slowly, Jongin pushed a finger in, hearing Sehun take a shaky breath as he adjusted to the sensation.

 

"You okay, princess?" Jongin asked.

 

”Yes, Daddy,” Sehun answered.

 

Jongin waited for a few moments before pulling his finger back out and then pushing it in again slowly.

 

"F-Feels so good, Daddy," Sehun managed to bite out as Jongin shifted slightly behind him, twisting and curling his finger inside Sehun until his baby was practically _begging_ for another.

 

This went on for a while longer, Jongin inserting a second finger, and then a third, followed by a fourth until Sehun’s head was buried into his arms, face slick with sweat whilst he heavily panted into the material of the pillowcase.

 

“F-Fuck me, Daddy,” Sehun all but demanded, the words coming out a little shaky but so was his body, pre-come leaking from his cock all the way down to his thick and muscular thighs.

 

"What's the magic word?" Daddy’s voice sang teasingly.

 

" _Please_ fuck me Daddy,” Sehun nearly sobbed, knuckles turning white from how hard he was clenching the blankets as drops of sweat trickled down his face.

 

Laughing, Jongin complied, grabbing the back of Sehun’s right thigh and slowly pushed himself in, Sehun gasping in both pain and pleasure as he bit down onto his bottom lip in an attempt to silence a loud erotic moan.

 

”Daddy wants to hear those cute little noises you’re making,” Jongin said.

 

"F-Fuck," Sehun moaned, tonguing at the drops of sweat that had formed above his lips.

 

"That's what we're about to do, baby," Jongin patted Sehun’s ass, enjoying the small jiggle it gave him in return.

  

Sehun writhed around his Daddy’s cock, his own cock hard and dripping with pre-come in between his legs as he and Jongin intertwined their fingers together, the older man squeezing his hand as Jongin thrust into him deeper, making Sehun moan louder in approval.

 

Keeping up his thrusts at a quick tempo, Jongin rolled his hips further into Sehun’s slick ass, the younger man gasping loudly when he felt his boyfriend hit his prostate.

 

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Sehun repeated like a mantra, his orgasm twisting inside him as Jongin continued thrusting into him, fighting off the feeling of wanting to come.

 

Jongin swallowed rather thickly as he pushed deeper into Sehun, the sound of skin slapping skin and blissful groans filling in the atmosphere between their bodies as he felt come drip down from his own cock.

 

"Daddy, I'm gonna-" Sehun couldn't even get to finish the rest of his sentence as a tidal wave of heat and pleasure overtook him, come spilling out of his cock and all over both the bedsheets and himself— making his Daddy release inside him too.

 

Sehun, in all his exhaustion, promptly collapsed onto the bed, his cock now limp and sated whilst Jongin gently repositioned the two of them so that Sehun’s head was now resting on top of his chest.

 

"That was amazing, Nini,” Sehun remarked, voice still a little shaky in a post-orgasmic bliss as he now lay on top of his boyfriend’s chest.

 

"Glad you liked it," Jongin said as he played with Sehun’s hair.

 

This went on for a few minutes, both men catching their breaths and basking in each other’s warmth before Jongin noticed Sehun’s eyes begin to droop.

 

“Babe, don’t sleep on me yet,” Jongin sat up, earning himself a whine from Sehun in protest. “We still have to wash up.”

 

”Nooooo,” Sehun pouted. “I want more cuddles.”

 

”But baby, we’re getting icky,” Jongin made a face, however, the pout on Sehun’s face didn’t seem to disappear. Knowing that he’d be basically fighting a losing battle if he chose to argue with Sehun. “ _Fine_. Five more minutes.”

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Sehun said in a saccharine angelic voice that might have sounded convincingly innocent had Jongin not known just how sly Sehun could be if he wanted something. “I love you, Daddy,” he added in for good measure.

 

“I love you too, Princess.”

 

 

                          ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

 

Don’t get him wrong, Sehun really loved both his boyfriend and his gloriously huge dick. He loved how big Jongin was and how he filled him up _so_ _so_ good whenever they had sex. But other times, he absolutely hated his boyfriend and his stupidly big dick and how his ass hurt afterwards.

 

A low hiss of pain escaped Sehun’s lips as he made another step forward. Jongin had really done a number on his ass and by the looks of it, he wouldn’t even be able to sit down properly for a while.

 

“Having trouble walking, baby?”

 

Sehun blushed at that, limping over to where his clothes were laid on the bathroom counter, a deep blush dusting his cheeks when he saw Jongin looking over at him, looking smug and very much proud of his work, having left Sehun with not only a limp but a plethora of hickeys all over his neck as well— almost like an artist painting roses onto a white canvas.

 

"Ow, fuck," Sehun winced as he felt another sting of sharp pain. “You didn’t have to be so rough.”

 

Jongin only sent him a knowing wink and a smile, that smile that screamed that he wasn’t the least bit sorry. Jongin’s favorite hobby was making Sehun scream his name after all.

 

“Daddy, help me,” Sehun said, vaguely gesturing to the clothes that were laid out for him. “It’s ouchie,” he said in his cutest baby voice, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout to add to the cuteness factor.

 

Jongin wordlessly complied and Sehun thanked the gods that Jongin wasn’t entirely smug, seeing as he ever so lovingly dressed Sehun in a yellow fluffy oversized sweater (which gave him the cutest sweater paws) and pulling a pair of soft blue cotton panties up his long legs before placing a soft kiss to his milky skin.

 

“Better?” Jongin asked.

 

"I can't even walk," Sehun pointed out the obvious. "Carry me,” he practically demanded, making grabby hands at the older man in the universal “pick me up” gesture.

 

"Someone’s spoiled,” Jongin snorted but complied nonetheless, picking up the younger man and watching as Sehun practically melted into the touch, wrapping his legs around Jongin’s waist and hiding his face into the crook of the elder’s neck.

 

Despite being a little taller than Jongin, Sehun loved to be carried by his Daddy. Jongin, being a ballerino for all his life, had developed an impressive set of muscles, making him much more defined that Sehun’s lean frame— which made it easy to scoop the younger man into his arms and carry him. It looked a little awkward, yes, but neither of them really gave a shit.

 

"You did this to me," he pretended to look annoyed but only succeeded in making himself look even more adorable (if that was even possible).

 

“Would you rather I didn’t?” Jongin questioned, earning himself a nasty look from his boyfriend.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“You’re right,” the older man smiled fondly at his boyfriend. “I love you too much.”

 

The sudden declaration made Sehun’s cheeks flush a dark pink and he shyly looked away.

 

Upon arriving to their room, Jongin had planted another gentle kiss on his baby’s forehead before laying him down on their shared bed.

 

Upon placing the younger man onto the bed, Jongin paused in his tracks for a moment to appreciate just how beautiful Sehun looked, the younger man snuggling into the warmth of the bed without taking his eyes off of Jongin.

 

An idea popped into the dancer’s head and a mischievous smirk made its way to his face.

 

“Oh baby~” Jongin said in a playful sing-song voice before reaching over and tickling the younger man’s sides and making him giggle, resulting in Sehun shyly covering his face with his sweater paws as he tried to stifle his giggles.

 

“No no no, Daddy wants to see your pretty face,” Jongin grinned affectionately, gently prying off Sehun’s hands off his face in order to see that eye-smile that he loved dearly.

 

God, his boyfriend was just too cute.

 

                          ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

 

Sex with Sehun was great, amazing even, but cuddling with Sehun was a heavenly experience. Both Jongin and Sehun had their naked limbs tangled underneath the covers, enjoying the warmth from both the blankets and each other, Sehun resting his head on Jongin’s chest while Jongin had his arms wrapped around Sehun’s waist.

 

“Nini,” Sehun reached out to poke Jongin’s cheek, a shy smile decorating his lips as he looked up at the elder through his lashes.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Kiss.”

 

Jongin didn’t even try to hide the amused grin that made its way to his face. While he loved spoiling his baby with the cuddles and kisses he very much deserved, Jongin was not opposed to teasing him every once in a while and right now seemed like the perfect time to do so.

 

“What was that, baby?”

  
  
“Daddy, I _said_ I want a kiss,” Sehun repeated, more firmly this time, and maybe his tone was a tad too demanding for Jongin’s liking seeing as he had given Sehun a warning pat on the ass, causing the younger man to playfully stick his tongue out at him.

 

"Ask nicely," Jongin chastised, nearly making Sehun roll his eyes before flashing his signature puppy dog eyes up at his Daddy once more.

 

“Can I have a kiss, Daddy, pretty please?”

 

“Where should Daddy kiss you?” Jongin asked and Sehun giggled, more than happy to have gotten his way.

 

“Here,” Sehun pointed to his right temple.

 

“Here,” Sehun pointed to his left temple.

 

“Here,” Sehun pointed to his right cheek.

 

“Here,” Sehun pointed to his left cheek.

 

“Here,” Sehun pointed to his chin.

 

“Here,” Sehun pointed to the tip of his nose.

 

“And then here,” he pointed to his lips and Jongin resisted the urge to squeal from the sheer cuteness of it all.

 

“You,” Jongin planted a kiss on Sehun’s right temple.

 

“Are,” he planted a kiss on his left temple.

 

“The,” he placed a kiss on his right cheek.

 

“Cutest,” he placed a kiss on his left cheek.

 

“And,” he gave a kiss on his chin.

 

“Prettiest,” he gave a kiss to the tip of his nose.

 

“Baby,” he finished. “And I love you so much.”

 

The grin on Sehun’s face was blinding, eyes curling into crescent moons and toothy smile on full display as he gazed up at Jongin. “Daddy’s cute too.”

 

The elder man laughed, a pleasant sound reverberating in Sehun’s ears, and Sehun couldn’t help but think that Jongin was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 

“I love you, Jongin.”

 

“I love you too, Sehun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
